Someone Else's Life
by Nianko
Summary: After Cedric's death, Anne is left with only memories and a few objects to remind her of him.She lost more then a friend that night and she starts to remember things. R&R CedricxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Annie looks back to the time when'd she and Cedric were happy. Now looking down to his dead body, she can't help but wonder what she could have done in a diferent way.

**Pairing: **Cedirc Diggory x Anne Thomas

**Chapter One**

The crowd erupted in cheers when'd Harry Potter just "poofed" out of thin air,along with a gold throwph and something heavy. Having difficulty to see because of the thousands os of heads, hands and arms in front of her, she tried to jumpand see what was going on.

The sound of snobs and of Potter's cries silent the crowd quickly and before she could realize why someone grabbed her into a very tight hug.

"Calm down, Annie, calm down" Annie Thomas felt a rush of coldness and anger inside. Why would she calm down, because Cedric lost? Well, that certanly would pop his enourmous head and...

Her train of thoughts was broken by the hysteric screams of Chang " CEDRIC!" and he desperate voice of Mr.Diggory.

Breaking free from the hug she broke threw the crowd and reached the front row. First all she saw was a muddy Potter and something yellow and black under him. Then she slowly, and that is truly slowly, as if her mind just rejected the thought, but even if it did, it came to her.

_Cedric was dead_

And all she coul do for what seemed like hours was stare, numbly at what she now knew was his face, usually so clean and vainly treated, filled with dirt. And she stared and stared, the sound around her becoming more and more distant, and all she could understand in the midle of all the buzzing were hysterical snobs beside her and people saying his name.

--/--

Annie sat down on her bed. She looked around, only facing blank walls, or what seemed like blank walls to her. There were no longer pictures of her and Cedric on the table beside her bed, or the paiting he had gotten her one day, in France.

At the end of her bed, you could no longer find a bright yellow wool cover, that she had bought as an excuse so that she could follow him and his friends around Digonal Alley.

She had hidden all the letters he had writen to her, in a small red box, underneath her bed, along with his pictures, the cover, the books he had landed her, anything that would remind her of him.

Her head dropped on the pillow and she simply fell asleep...

**End of Chapter**

**Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**The first part is about Cedric's Funeral and the second part is where the story of how the meet and the plot beggins. Sorry about the first chapters spelling mistakes, I'll get that fixed as soon as I can, and sorry in advanced for this chapters spelling mistakes too ... anyway, thank you to all reviewrs.**

**Chapter Two**

Anne bit her lip slightly as she approached the serious looking parents of the deceased. Inside her pocket, her friezing hands brushed against the harsh fabric violently, as she twitched her hand from the nerves.

She gave another look at Chang's face and her almost hysterical sobs. The entire funeral had been filled with those stupid, hysterical, loud, annoying, irritating sobs!

Her eyes rolled but she didn't feel them rolling. It was an automatic function of hers, it didn't really mean anything anymore. Just reflected her personality a little.

"Hm... Mr and Mrs Diggory...ah " Her voice failed as she reached them, holding the red roses in her hand, and her eyes fell on the lifeless body inside of the coffin. It didn't really matter if it was rude to stare ("_You're always rude in your ever polite ways_" he once told her) , if his parents were waiting ( " _Let them wait_" He said )... it didn't even matter if stupid Chang was on the back of the room, still sobbing.

Right there, it all hit her hard, and all she could do was allow the memories to fill her in.

It was a fairly warm Septmber day, and the wind was blowing quite strongly into the girl's face, but she kept pushing her car like she couldn't feel it. Her brown hair was flying everywhere, and her face wasn't exaclty showing any happiness for being left alone in her first day of school. Well... not really her first day of school, the firstday she'd go to Hogwarts, but same thing, really.

She looked around anxiously, trying to find someone she knew from the ever horrible parties her mother gave. Someone her age, someone she could have as a company in the train and all. But no such luck.

She kept mutturing horrors under her breath as she got near to plataform ten, the anger towards her parents growing. They had to take her older brother to buy some last minute thing, so they couldn't take her all the way to the station. So, she was left with going alone.

"Not like you don't know where it is, sweetheart, and beside, we'll be there in a snap!" Her mother had told her, with her giggly, high-pitched voice.

So, she had to be alone. God, she found this embarrassing. She was about to enter plataform 9 and three quarters, when she heard a loud laugh from behind her. Loosing track of what she was doing, she looked back and watched with mild interest.

"Cedric sweety, stay still please for the photograph!" A woman smiled at the boy who was probably her son, while he played with his father, who smiled proudly at his boy.

"Ah... this is the day my boy goes to Hogwarts,heh?!" The man said, his voice filled with a shameless pride.

_Well, obviously _Anne thought, but with no desdain or annoyence. Simply out of pure mockery, with no bad or nasty feelings attached.

She quickly got her self together as the saw the boy looking at her, seeing she was staring at them and entered the platform.

She quickly abandoned the car and took her things away, carrying them to the train. This proved to be a very tricky task, and an older student who she saw was a Hufflepuff by the tag on his robes, hellped her put her things in an empty compartment. After rushed good-byes and good-luck wishes, she was now alone again, and staring at the window.

Outisde, a very large number of parents and students stood, talking, hugging, kissing or even arguing. She smiled at crying mothers who hugged their childs and happy fathers who ruffled their sons hair with sad joy.

She finally saw her own mother and father, waving good-bye at another window, where she supposed her brother was sitting. She stuck her head out the window, and yelled for them a few times before they finally saw her and approached her.

"Ah I see you got yourself a seat then!" Her father smiled and stroke her hair slightly.

"Well, yeah couldn't wait for William to do that now could I?"

"Dear, do take care of yourself and " Elizabeth Thomas was cut off by the sound of the train ready to leave. She quickly said her usual things, and yelled for her daughter to be carefull and please listen to her brother and stay out of trouble. Anne smiled at all this and sat back, ready to enjoy the ride.

After what seemed like ten minutes staring out the window, she ehard someone knock on the door. She looked to see another girl, with whiteish bolde hair and a slightly big nose, smiling at her.

"Hm... hello! Mind if I sit here? I mean, everywhere else is full or almost and I really didn't want to be... you know..." She blushed slightly and started to back away.

"Yeah, yeah! Sit, please! It's horrible being alone, anyway" Anne smiled even if she felt a bit akward around the girl. She really didn't know anyone, so she was starting to find it hard to know anyone on the train.

"Ah... thank you!" The girl smiled brightly and entered, bringging her things with herself. She started putting them away, with Anne's help and then sat down, having only her new looking wand and a grey cat with her. Anne stared at the cat, seeing as she hadn't seen it beofre, and he sort of popped out of nowhere into the girl's lap. But this was quickly forgotten by her, as introductions started being made.

"By the way, I'm Meredith Jones" The girl smiled again, as she grabbed her hair and did a messy pony tail, and started playing with her cats ars and strocking his fur lightly.

"Anne Thomas, pleasure to meet you"

The rest of the conversation was made slowly, but as they reached Hogwarts the girls were becoming fast friends, and talked about their families, hobbies, favourite colours, foods and some weird question popping out every once in a while.

They soon reached Hogwarts, and the girls exchenged a nervous galnce as they got out of the train and were directed to the lake.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Thomas, Anne" Called McGonagall, in her ever confident and tight voice.

The small, eleven year old girl, heardly short for her age, but who didn't seem to be growing much more than that, stood from the crowd, and walked to the sorting hat. Her brown curls, were shinning from the light of the floating candles around her, shwing a various number of browns, nothing too diffrent from the main colour, but with the light they seemed to golden a bit. The hat fell on her head softly and she bit her lips waiting for his judgement.

**Ah... I see... well, you'd make a fine Hufflepuff...I see a treak of courage and loyalty in you, but it is your mind that over rules it all. A very bright mind, I could add. If it were not for it, I'd out you in Hufflepuff, for compassion is not something you lack, child... but never the less, it is your main traids I must consider... having the mind, spirit and wit of a**

**RAVENCLAW! **It yelled through the room, and the girl smiled with relief. She was not exactly sure was she found heerself to be reliefed after all, she wasn't exactly expected to be in any particular house, but the thought of her brother being in another house did give her some pleasure.

She was soon joined by her new friend, Meredith and they together started what would be a very nice year at Hogwarts.

--

The first time cedric and Anne talked, must have been in their second year. Anne was late to class, and was forced to sit in he Hufflepuff zone, since the seats beside her friends had already been taken. She sat by a boy she usually saw surrounded by friends, who were now sitting a few seats behind him, grinning at him.

She sat down, and unpacked her things with a growing disconfort. She didn't really know any of the Hufflepuff boys, and she only knew a few girls from her year and the first year, so she had no ideia what to say to him. She knew his name was Diggory and they were obviously on the same year but other than that, she was clueless. But he, unlike her, felt no shame on talking to her.

"Hello, I'm Cedric Diggory, and since we're sitting together guess we'll have to work together in this class" He talked with a calm yet cheerful voice, with a hint of... what was it? Anne couldn't quite place it, but she felt both annoyed and amused by it.

"Nicely observed, Diggory" She muttured and opened her book. She didn't mean it in a mean way, but she couldn't really help herself.

"Ah... and what's your name?" Cedric was a bit taken by her answer but he had to work with the girl so her name at the very least.

"Thomas, Anne Thomas" She finally broke out a smile and started writing down the problem they were supposed to be solving.

Cedric smiled at her smile. She had a nice smile he htought. He then kicked himself. Girls were boring! All they did was talk about fashion and stupid things like flowers and stuff. But non the less, she had a nice smile...

From there, their relationship was pretty much that, and was kept only inside the classroom in ocassional group work together. It wasn't until the fourth year that things began to change for them...

**End of Chapter**

**Yeah, it's short but I didn't want to start it all here. I still need to think how I'l going to do it. Anyway, sudden memory failure, was Cedric in his fifth year during the Tri Wizard Tournament?? He was right?**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
